CoBaltic
by akaeve
Summary: Set in 1994, so AU but has canon to some extent, it is about the ferry disaster in 1994 the MS Estonia.
1. Chapter 1

**Washington DC, 16th September 1994.**

"Agent Gibbs, got a proposition for you," Director Morrow said looking at the screen in MTAC, "I have a problem with the Moscow Office. I know you speak Russian but…."

"But what, Director? What is the problem," Gibbs asked from the L.A. office.

"Not sure exactly, could be Arms or drugs, let's say Russia…Estonia….Sweden and Europe. Put it this way Gibbs….the Cold War is still warm." Director Morrow replied, "but then again, Estonia, although newly independent from the USSR, still has ties. I mean the majority of Estonians speak Russian, from the years of Soviet control, however, there are pockets of true Estonian speaking nationals round the coast and the Islands."

"I don't understand Director where is this leading? And what does the Moscow office got to do with me, I would have thought with guns or drugs, this more a CIA problem."

"Would have been Gibbs but one of our Agents was found floating in the Baltic, off the Island of Saaremaa. They took the body to Kuressaare."

"Not with you Director, what did he die of?" Gibbs asked.

"He was pretty well cut up, looks like he got tangled in the propellers of one of the ferries." Morrow answered.

"So….. we talking a Resistance Movement of some kind?"

"Not sure Jethro, just get here, he also had a high level of cocaine in his bloodstream."

"There is a catch isn't there Director?" Gibbs replied.

"Yes, but I will explain when you get here." As the Director indicated that the conversation was finished.

"Damn." Gibbs whispered to himself.

-oOo-

**18th September 1994**

"Good to see you Jethro, pleasant flight?" Director Morrow asked Gibbs as they sat in the Directors office drinking coffee.

"As pleasant as you could get, but you said there was a catch." Gibbs replied, "And was thinking, if you said cocaine then that could be Russian Mafia cartels… but you said a catch?"

"I want you to join forces with a young junior field agent….I know Gibbs you like being on your own, but hear me out. Jennifer Shepard had contacts in Moscow, as do you. But right now she is in Paris. By the time you get to Moscow, so will Jen."

**22th September 1994**

A very nervous Junior Agent met Jethro at the airport.

"I have a car outside, did you have a good flight?" Jenny enquired, "I believe you are booked into the same hotel as me, round the corner from the office."

"You believe correct." Gibbs smiled, "But it's late, fancy dinner tonight I know a nice restaurant close by, but then I hear you know Moscow quite well too?" he questioned.

"I have only passed through on vacations, but I taught myself Russian." Jen answered, "So yes dinner would be nice." as she continued to drive to the hotel.

-oOo-

Dinner was uneventful, Gibbs was impressed with Jens knowledge of the Russian language and in fact everything Russian.

"What made you join NCIS?" Gibbs asked.

"I wanted my father to be proud of me. You?" as she sipped the schnapps.

"I was a Marine, got injured, needed a job." He replied.

"Family?" Jen continued.

"I'm an orphan, and divorced….no children" Jethro replied smiling, as he finished his drink.

They returned to the hotel and said their goodnights, they would meet for breakfast…just coffee Gibbs said, and departed.

As Gibbs sat in his room he began to smile Jen wasn't too bad, she had tried to be friendly, he wondered how much of the case she knew, he would let her do the talking, he would ask the questions, as he placed the file on the floor.

-oOo

The Moscow office had allocated them a desk, well it was their dead Agents desk.

"So, what we got Jen?" Gibbs asked, "And yes you can call me Jethro here, in working hours I don't mind." as he smiled, at her nervousness.

"Joseph Straiton…..been an Agent 8yrs…..was a Chicago cop….sorry Chicago Police Department," seeing the look in Gibbs eye, "Divorced…..why are most people I know in the Agency either divorced or single?" she now questioned.

"Dunno, probably commitment…..married to their work….not wanting to hurt a family. Now what else do you know about Joseph?"

"He had family in Moscow and Estonia, Russian Jews, his own family had emigrated to America before the war. He thought a few years in Moscow and then return to Washington." Jen continued.

"Morrow said drugs, well cocaine. We need to find out his friends, girls…..boys." looking at Jen, "Yes well he might have been in which case he was divorced." Seeing her face, "And clubs, strip, massage the like….I know Morrow said drugs but I think more the arms deals."

"Why do you think that?" Jenny asked, "And what was he doing in Estonia? Oh I said he had family didn't I?" Jen added looking at Gibbs smiling. She still had a lot to learn.

"Let's put it like this…..Estonia claimed Independence on 20th August 1991 but the Soviets only withdrew on the 31st August of this year, 3 years after, Independence was declared. Now I would say definitely arms, either in or out of Estonia."

"And Joseph helped….or knew something because of his family and his connections in Moscow."

"Good girl, I'll make an agent of you yet."

"But Gibbs, drugs?" she questioned, "His body was full of coke."

"Recreational…Sex?" he enquired, looking for reaction.

"Pardon?" Jen stammered.

"Sex." Gibbs replied.

"Agent Gibbs that is not…I mean I am not…..oh you mean sex and recreational drugs." Jen spluttered now turning pink.

"Yes….what did you think I meant?" Jethro laughed, "Now I think we should go to Tallinn. There are ferries from there, and I would say easiest way to smuggle arms out, is via Tallinn."

"So when do we go?" Jenny now asked.

"Sooner the better." Gibbs replied rising, "But first I want to see Joseph's apartment."


	2. Chapter 2

They went to Joseph's apartment, they asked neighbours, who were understandably cautious and wary, some shook their heads and closed their doors, others didn't answer theirs. One did invited them in, a middle aged woman, her English was not bad,. "Would you prefer we talk to you in Russian," Gibbs asked.

"Neyt….no, my daughter at is the University, I try to speak the English…..it improve to help me….." the woman replied, "My name is Kira."

Gibbs smiled, yes translating from one language to the other was difficult.

"Did you know Joseph well?" Jen asked.

"Alexia, she goes to the cinema with him. He has no family and I used to eat him." Kira replied.

Jen looked at Gibbs who smiled.

"When did Joseph usually come to eat with you?" he asked.

"He, after work and when he help Alexia with her school work."

"Did he ever talk about his family, did he have one, that you knew of?" Gibbs gently asked.

"He go to Tallinn often. He say he had cousin, Sasha. Alexia, she know more if you stay, she will be home now. I make Kotlety." Kira asked.

They declined, they wanted to have a look round the apartment before they left Moscow. Search of the flat revealed nothing startling. Joseph travelled light. Either he was minimalistic or he had a secret life, another home and another name. It was time they left for Tallinn. The flights to Tallinn few and far between, they caught the train. The 18.05 from Moscow, the overnight sleeper, they would arrive the next morning.

-oOo-

**24th September**

The train pulled in the next morning at 8.47, it was cold and raining. The Moscow office had arranged accommodation for them and they made their way there.

"Breakfast?" Jen asked.

"Just coffee for me…" Gibbs replied.

"Maybe you can live on coffee but I need food so could we possibly find a café?" she retorted.

"Sorry I didn't realise, we'll ask the hotel to point us in the right direction."

They booked in, and went to look for a café. Over croissants and coffee, Jen asked what they were going to do.

"Well I want to find out what ferries go from here to other countries. I want to see if we can get access to the body, to identify with the photograph we have, I want to speak to the Police and I want to find this cousin Sasha. So when you have finished eating I think we should make a start." Gibbs answered draining his coffee.

He watched as Jenny pushed the last of the croissant into her mouth and drank her coffee. "Right I'm ready. Let's go to the Police first."

They walked through the town to the Police station. The police couldn't really help, the body was still in Kuressaare, paper work and also some woman wanted answers. If they, that would be Gibbs and Jen could possibly speed up repatriation they, the police would be happy.

"Sasha? Do you have an address for her?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, she stays in Kuressaare." as the Officer handed Gibbs an address.

As they walked away, Gibbs said "I want to check the ferries, if arms trafficing, what countries would benefit, and this Island of Saaremaa, we need to get there and I don't think flying in this weather is a good idea, especially if it is a small prop job. Fancy a car journey…..may need to stay overnight, but at least we can relax slightly."

Jen nodded, she was beginning to warm to Jethro.

They asked at the ferry terminal what ferries went where.

Stockholm…MS Estonia, St Petersburgh…. Princess Anastasia, Helsinki… Baltic Princess, Mariehamn, an Island with a chequered past, now Finnish but Swedish speaking. Gibbs had found the Tallinn - Aegna – Naissaar, interesting. Aegna and Naissaar had military histories stretching back to the Tsarist Russian era, and because they were part of a tightly-controlled border zone, access to all the islands was restricted during Soviet times. So Sweden, Finland, Russia, all easy access to ports, for either importing or exporting. But they needed to get to Saaremaa, "Car Hire?" Gibbs asked. A gentleman pointed to an office.

Gibbs filled in the paper work and they returned to the hotel, requesting the rooms be on hold, yes they would pay, but they would be out of town for a couple of nights on business.

It was mid-afternoon when they left Tallinn, the hotel had rung ahead and booked them rooms. It would be dark when they arrived, and the four hour journey would be exhausting.

-oOo-

**25th September Kuressaare**

Jen had slept well, she woke refreshed, it had been a while since she had had such a good sleep. Was it the sea air or was it Gibbs' driving. She showered and went to find the Boss. She found him talking to the receptionist.

"Breakfast Jen? because I have directions for Sasha's home. I want to talk to her and try and get the body repatriated." Gibbs questioned, "And I would like to get back to Tallinn tonight."

"Ordered continental in my room, so good to go Gibbs." Jen smiled.

-oOo-

Sasha said that her cousin never spoke of his job in Moscow. She knew he mentioned NCIS, but said it was secret. Gibbs had said that his apartment in Moscow was minimalistic, almost as if it was a base. He had nothing personal there, no family pictures, that sort of thing. Did he have anything here?

"He had a room yes, but he kept it locked when he was away." Sasha replied.

"May we?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure, I have a spare key, not that I would ever nose about." as she left the room returning with a key. "One thing Agent Gibbs, he did talk of a Nina. He talked loving of her, as if she was wife rather than a girlfriend. This woman has been in touch and she is the one wanting the body taken to Sweden rather than here or to America. I'm surprised the police didn't tell you." handing the key to Jen.

They opened the door, yes this was more a home, a room with feeling. They searched and found a safety deposit box, Gibbs opened with his knife. Here was Joseph's life. Photographs….a woman and children, the country side, holidays, laughter and love oozed from each picture, dates and places on the flip side. They found an address for Nina. Gibbs wrote down and closed the box, "Fancy a cruise to Stockholm?" he asked Jen.

She nodded.

"Thank you Sasha. There is a box in the room with photographs, I'm sorry we had to break it open, but we have the information we need. We will be in touch and if, there is anything else you remember, here is my card." Gibbs added handing her his card.

The pair left and returned to the hotel, they checked out and headed the 4hrs back to Tallinn.

**26th September Tallinn**

Gibbs woke early, something bothered him, his gut hurt and it wasn't last nights' dinner. Why did the Director not know about Nina, about one of his Agents, or was it he did and he wanted Gibbs to reveal the truth? Interagency conflict again.  
>Gibbs called Director Morrow, "Looks like Agent Straiton had a wife or at least a lover in Stockholm, going to have to go there…. if you agree. At the moment, the local police won't release the body, until they get some answers, and we want answers too."<p>

"If we can get to the bottom of this, I don't mind Jethro. How is our junior agent doing.?"

"She'll do good Director, tends to like food, but then she is a woman." Gibbs laughed down the phone. He went to find Jen.

"Director says it's ok, if we get the answers but come on girl let's see if we can get passage tonight." Jethro said. They went to the ferry terminal.

"Sorry fully booked tonight, we have a cabin for tomorrow." The ticket clerk said looking at the pair.

"One cabin it is." as Gibbs handed over the cash. The clerk handed back the tickets. They walked away.

"It's OK Jen, I'll stay up you, have the cabin." Gibbs smiled looking at her face.

"Can I go shopping now, since we aren't going today?"

"Sure, I could do with a drink." Gibbs replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**27****th**** September Ferry terminal**

As they made their way to the ferry terminal for the 18.00 ferry to Stockholm, it would arrive approximately 10.00 the next morning, a man collided with Gibbs.

"Sorry, may I suggest Agent Gibbs that you find another way to get to Stockholm."

"Who are you?" Jen enquired.

"Maybe I should have said Agent Shepard, _"The Guardian."_ Return to Washington. Tell your agency we take care of our own," the man said in a British accent, "We do not need outside help."

"Agent Straiton was NCIS." Gibbs replied.

"That so? No, he was CIA. We needed a cover." The stranger replied.

"Moscow….?"

"If I said it was unlucky to change a ships' name, not once, not twice, but four times…..and then extend the ship, what would you say?" the stranger continued, "Agent Gibbs you were a Marine, you also sail…..is there not…"

"Superstition… Folklore." Gibbs added.

"But I have you worried Gibbs… MS _Estonia_, was first named the MS _Viking Sally_ and then the MS _Silja Star_ then MS _Wasa King,_ before her final name."

"It is all superstition." Jen replied.

"In that case I bid you farewell." the stranger replied.

"And if we don't catch the ferry?" Gibbs added.

"Adios, until we meet again,….Director."

"I'm not Director." Gibbs added, watching the stranger walk away.

"I know, but then I was not talking to you." as he looked at Jen, before turning and walking away into streets.

"What did he mean?" Jen asked.

"Dunno," Gibbs answered shaking his head, "You got the tickets?"

"Thought you did?" Jen shouted.

"Gave them to you." Gibbs replied.

"I gave them to you." as she began to search her purse, finally producing them. Gibbs smiled and let her follow him to the ferry departure desk, passport control and emigration. They joined the queue.

Passport control looked at the passports, and looked at the two agents. "One moment please." as he made a phone call, and passed the receiver to Jethro, who listened.

"Yep Gibbs….Yes Director, if you say so." as he returned the phone.

"What is it Jethro?" Jen asked.

"We have been recalled to Moscow. Now. No questions."

"What of the tickets?" Jen questioned, as Gibbs took them from her and handed them to the officer,

"Give to someone who needs, compliments of the US Government. " he replied.

They went to catch the 17.20 train from Tallinn to Moscow. Tickets were waiting at the information desk.

**28****th September**** Moscow**

The next morning Jen switched on the television and looked in horror at what was unfolding.

"Jethro" she cried, Gibbs came from the bathroom, a towel round his waist and stood watching, "That could have been us. Jethro?"

"Don't say anything, yesterday was surreal," as he heard the phone ring, he answered, "Yep Gibbs." He listened to the voice, the English voice, the same one as yesterday.

"Who are you? What do you want.?" Gibbs asked.

"The Guardian….MI6 and the CIA and freelance….that answer your questions?"

"You have a name?" Gibbs again questioned.

The voice laughed. "Let us say this was, as they say in Sweden or Norway, a KORT, assignment. The Estonia agreement _will_ stand. The British win, the Americans win and then I win…we will meet again, and tell Jenny, Paris is good, in the Spring." as the phone went dead.

"Who was that?" Jen asked as she saw Gibbs place the phone back init's cradle.

"The Guardian?" he replied, as they heard a knock at the door. Jenny went to answer, a courier stood outside with an envelope. She took thanked the man, shut the door and handed the envelope to Gibbs who opened it.

A pair of 1st class airline tickets…Moscow to Washington.

THE END

**Post Script.** (The following may be found on the internet and on a few sites which I would care not to mention. It has long been thought that the sinking was an accident, but conspiracy theories abound, as do the signing of agreements and official secret acts.)

A retired MI6 officer said that the sinking of the Estonia was not an accident and that Britain and the Baltic nations had good reason to want the wreck buried. The Estonia, he said, had been used for smuggling stolen Russian military equipment to the west. The shipments had been let through on orders from "the highest authorities".

Estonia (the country) had been used, he continued, as a transit point to get sensitive military technology out of Russia and on to ferries heading for the west. Its relaxed borders and proximity to Russian military bases made it ideal for the task. It was further claimed the ship was carrying a secret cargo of military equipment smuggled from the Russians by the British MI6 on behalf of the CIA, as part of ongoing efforts to monitor the development of Russia's weapons, and that this would explain Britain's signing of the Estonia Agreement.

The British and Swedish governments were secretly using public transport to smuggle stolen Russian military equipment. Did the Russians find out about it and warn them to stop? We may never know, but it is clear that the western intelligence agencies were taking a risk by using the Estonia, in effect turning the passengers on the ferry into a form of human shield. The major signatories to the treaty - Britain, Russia and Sweden - still have every reason to want the truth.

The subsequent Estonia Agreement 1995 sought to prevent any exploration of the wreck, which lies in international waters. The agreement was signed by Sweden, Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Denmark, Russia and, strangely, Britain, which has no obvious connection to the Baltic.

akaeve.


End file.
